CSI confidential
by Buratinas
Summary: Автор: Sankira. Пейринг: ГрегСара, КэтринЭкли. Пародия. Чем занимается Гриссом в свободное время, на что способна София и когда же наконец Сара примет решение вернуть свою независимость?


CSI confidential

CSI конфиденциально

**_Автор: sankira_**

**_Disclaimer: Все права на сериал и его героев принадлежат законным правообладателям._**

_Предупреждение: Поклонники Софии Кертис и Кэтрин Уиллоуз – вам этот фанфик не понравится. Вы предупреждены._

Поздно ночью он ехал по залитому огнями Вегасу на своем служебном хаммере. Такой машине могли бы позавидовать многие, но для Гилберта Гриссома машина не являлась показателям престижа. На этот раз его путь пролегал через квартал, куда ночью выходили на работу жрицы любви. Он притормозил у обочины. Просто решил подумать, как ехать дальше и стоит ли ехать в такой поздний час. Вдруг в окно постучали. Гриссом опустил стекло.

- Красавчик, не хочешь поразвлечься? – задала проститутка свой дежурный вопрос. Насколько он мог различить в таком освещении, у нее были темные волосы и интересная дырочка между зубами. Это Гилу кое-что напомнило.

- Мне хватает развлечений на работе, но могу тебя угостить кофе.

- Идет, - в этот вечер было мало машин, а от хорошего кофе грех отказываться.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

- Что у нас здесь? – спросил Гриссом, пролезая под лентой «Место преступления».

- Труп молодой девушки. Судя по одежде и месту, проститутка, - ответил Брасс.

- Красота не живет долго, - Гриссом изрек очередную умную вещь.

Насколько можно было разобрать, у девушки были темные волосы, рот был оскален, поэтому интересная дырочка между зубами была видна…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

В рабочей зоне патологоанатомов все было как обычно. Стальные столы и трупы на них. Труп найденной сегодня девушки уже помыли. Гриссом с нетерпением ждал начала вскрытия. На теле девушки не были обнаружены никакие раны, ни от пистолета, ни от колючего предмета. На лицо было сильное окоченение, именно поэтому девушка все еще скалилась.

«Ты так мило улыбалась. А теперь…» - подумал про себя Гил.

Он не удержался и погладил ее по голове. За этим занятием его чуть было не застукал доктор Роббинскоторый привычно тихо вошел.

- От чего она умерла я смогу сказать, когда проведем все анализы. Это один из тех случаев, когда я не знаю, - сказал доктор Роббинс.

-Что, просто умерла, и все? – удивился Грисс.

- Пока да. Просто умерла.

- Люди просто так не умирают.

«О боже, опять он умничает!» - устало подумал доктор Роббинс – «интересно, а кто тут дипломированный доктор по трупам?»

Вдруг что-то привлекло внимание Гриссома. Он прищурился и заметил на руке девушке след от укола. Но решил промолчать. Пока…

Гриссом, как ошпаренный рак, побежал в свой кабинет. Ему срочно нужна была книга. Та самая, что стояла неприметно в углу. Тот большой фолиант со странным названием про жуков…

Кэтрин летящей походкой танцовщицы вошла в лабораторию. Она опоздала на 25 минут, но казалось этого никто не заметил.

- Не помешаю? – мило спросила Кэт.

Гриссом аж подпрыгнул! Кэтрин стояла на середине его кабинета. «Черт! Заработался.» Он даже не слышал, как она вошла. Оставался еще вариант, что Кэтрин подкралась…

- Ты опоздала! – сказал Гриссом, закрывая толстую книгу.

- Да, прости, я знаю, но понимаешь, Линдси…

-Да, хорошо.

В комнате отдыха все уже давно собрались на летучку. Ждали только Гриссома. И Кэтрин, но она, как всегда, опаздывала. Чтобы убить время, все занимались своим делом.

Сара спала: она опять работала три смены, чтобы найти доказательства против мужа, который бил жену.

Ник увлеченно играл в гейм-бой и в то же самое время пытался открыть какой-то шоколадный батончик, в котором было больше красителей и химии, чем шоколада.

Уоррик зачем-то рылся в своем портмоне, он так ничего и не нашел, но случайно потревожил моль, которая там жила. «У Гриссома сжалось бы сердце», - подумалось Уоррику.

Грег завороженно смотрел на два стакана: в одном было что-то белое, в другом что-то оранжевое.

- Если взять апельсиновый сок, добавить CH4-CO2, а потом медленно долить 98 спирта, то мы получим….

Он так и не успел закончить мысль, что же получится. Уоррик скосил на него один глаз, и подумал, что к лучшему, что мы так и не узнаем, что получим.

Дверь с грохотом открылась, и в комнату вошел Гриссом. А за ним Кэтрин. Гил никогда не отличался тактом, поэтому от созданного им шума – Сара проснулась, Ник подавился химическим батончиком, Уоррик случайно убил моль, а Грег пролил спирт на стол.

«Черт!» - подумал Грег – «может быть слизать спирт? Не пропадать же добру?...»

- Итак, Кэтрин и Грег. 4-19. Ограбление магазина, убийство.

«Черт!» - подумала Кэтрин – «опять я в паре с этим энергичным юнцом.»

«Черт!» - подумал Грегг – «опять в паре с этой женщиной».

- Ну что, Кэт, повеселимся?

-Смотри не надорвись от смеха мальчик, – осадила его Кэт.

- Сара, Уоррик, вы сегодня на деле о пожаре на юге города.

- Но, Гриссом, у меня же уже есть дело!

- Дело об избиении?

Сара кивнула.

- Передано в отдел семейных отношений.

- Но оно же мое!

- Сара, - он сделал красноречивую паузу, будто успокаивал непослушную дочь, - твое основное дело – это пожар.

- Ненавижу пожары, - огрызнулась Сара таким тоном, что стало ясно, ЧТО она ненавидит на самом деле.

- Ладно, поехали, Сара. Я поведу, - примиряющее сказал Уоррик.

Но Сара устало пыталась запихнуть все бумажки в папку. Подумать только! Она не спала трое суток и все ради того, чтобы Гриссом отдал это дело в отдел семьи! Невероятно.

- А мы с тобой Ник займемся загадочной смертью женщины, найденной на автостоянки.

- Значит теперь Ник у нас любимчик! – недовольно буркнула Сара. Как же зла она была на Гриссома!

Экли стоял перед микроскопом и задумчиво на него смотрел.

- Экли, нужно приложить оба глаза к окулярам, - сказала Кэтрин, давясь смехом.

Бедный Экли аж подпрыгнул. «Черт! Задумался» А может Кэтрин подкралась? Конрад Экли, начальник дневной смены, думал о своем трудном и неприятном разводе с женой, а тут эта Кэтрин решила убить его. Или сделать заикой. Уж он-то точно знал. Процент раскрываемости его дел был выше процента раскрываемости дел у Гриссома. А еще толще и длиннее….

- Кэтрин, дорогая, я еще помню, как это делать, - ответил Экли, хищно скалясь.

Уиллоз пожала плечиками, легким движением достала тюбик своей помады и вышла в коридор, где уже давно переминался с ноги на ногу Грэг, молодая надежда криминалистики Лас-Вегаса.

-Привет, Брасс.

- Привет, Уоррик, Сара.

- Что здесь у нас? – Сара сразу перешла к делу, т.к. была сильно не в духе после перепалки с Гриссомом.

- Пожар. Дом принадлежит семье Смитов. Он – шишка в лоббистской компании, она – успешной дизайнер. Живут припеваючи в роскошном доме, т.е. жили…Они говорят, что пожар начался на кухне.

- Жертвы? – поинтересовался Уоррик, во взгляде которого отразилась вся мировая скорбь, которая в свою очередь вызвала такие складки на лбу, что даже ботокс будет бессилен, о чем ему неоднократно сообщала Кэтрин.

- Только Пикассо.

- Пикассо? – хором воскликнули удивленные криминалисты.

-Да, мистер Смит говорит, что картина висела в столовой, рядом с кухней. Но пожарные сказали, что там не было и намека на картину. Видимо Пикассо похищен.

-Ззначит пожар устроили, чтобы скрыть улики, - сделал предварительный вывод Уоррик.

- Пошли и узнаем, - предложила Сара.

Не медля далее, Уоррик и Сара вошли в дом.

Гриссом с умным видом топтался у разделочного стола патологоанатома, на котором лежало вскрытое тело найденной на парковке проститутки. Нику не оставалось ничего другого, как скромно стоять в тени великого ГГ, что он и делал, заполняя задний план.

-Иитак, Док, ты получил результаты анализов? – не выдержал Грисс.

- Получил, - доктор Роббинс сделал эффектную паузу, которой могли бы поучится во МХАТе, - ее отравили.

- Отравили? – удивился Гил и поднял бровь, Ник посчитал своим долгом тоже поднять бровь.

- Уже известно, что это был за яд? – спросил Гриссом.

- Да, интересная смесь растительного и биологического происхождения. Я с таким составом сталкиваюсь впервые. Вот результаты, - Роббинс передал распечатку с отчетом Грису. – Только не говори, что не заметил след от шприца на ее левом предплечье?

Гриссом в ответ только лукаво взглянул на доктора одним глазом.

- Т.е. ей сделали смертельный укол? – решил уточнить Ник.

- Да, - подтвердил Роббинс.

Гриссом же бросил на него красноречивый взгляд, говорящий: «Какая прозорливость, мой мальчик!»

-Спасибо, Док! – бросил Гриссом через плечо, вылетая из помещения.

Когда ветер утих, Ник попрощался и не спеша поплелся к машине.

Гриссом сидел в своем кабинете. Лампа эффектно освещала только часть его лица. Из динамиков лилась умиротворяющая музыка Мендельсона. Феликса Мендельсона.

Гриссом думал. Глубоко и сильно. Поэтому грыз дужку очков. Мысли его были о найденной девушке, у которой было несомненное сходство с Сарой. Он, конечно же, ее помнил. Имя этой девушки – Сюзи. Сюзи Менкес. Она приехала из Коннектикута 3 года назад. Хотела стать танцовщицей, но не получилось, поэтому после работы в стриптизе ей пришлось выйти на улицу. «Бедная девочка», - в который раз подумал Гриссом.

Вглядываясь в фотографии, разложенные на столе, Гилберт Гриссом пытался найти зацепку. Небольшая часть его мозга размышляла о том, когда же станет известно, что он с ней встречался.

Он увидел ее однажды, темной ночью, когда ехал после смены. Заметил ее симпатичную дырочку между зубами и решил угостить кофе. После такого раннего завтрака она стала к нему приставать, но очень скоро оказалось, что в этом направлении у них ничего не получится. Они подружились. Он кормил ее, давал немного денег и слушал. Она же слушала его.

Именно поэтому на это дело Гриссом взял Ника, а не другого более сообразительного криминалиста.

Грис снова погрузился в размышления, надеясь найти в фотографиях хоть какую-нибудь зацепку. Было странно, что на месте преступления не было обнаружено почти никаких улик. Это доказывало, что работал профессионал. А еще этот странный яд. Убойный коктейль из спорыньи – растения, сок которого смертельно опасен, достаточно буквально капли, и яда Insectimus originale – мелкого жучка, хитиновый покров которого также очень опасен для человека. «Изверги! Они перевели 10 жучков ради одной человеческой жизни», - сокрушался Гриссом. А если смешать это растение и этих жучков, то этот коктейль даст результат, который можно наблюдать у жертвы: мышцы натянутся и губы обнажат зубы.

Грис любил трудные загадки, именно из-за этого он стал криминалистом, но человек, убивший Сюзи, должен разбираться в ядах и насекомых очень хорошо.

Вдруг сторожевая рыба над дверью заорала благим голосом, исполняя песню: « Don't worry! Be happy!» Гриссом аж подпрыгнул на своем стуле. « Нет, они определенно действительно решили меня убить! Они хотят, чтобы я умер от испуга!»- пронеслось у него в голове.

В кабинет уверенной походкой вошла Сара. Она все еще хмурилась, т.к. вчера босс не дал ей заниматься желанным делом. Она сердилась на Гриса. Одета она была в удобную обувь, джинсы и темно-красную маечку. Кажется, никто никогда не видел Сару в юбке, хотя ее сильные ноги наводили на мысли о выносливости…во всем…в походе, например…или в другом деле…Только у Гриссома уже давно не рождались в голове подобные мысли. А если и рождались, до дела ничего не доходило. Шею Сары украшал шнурочек, на который были нанизаны буквы. Буквы складывались в интересную фразу: «KILL GIL».

Гриссом поднял на вошедшую взгляд. Весь его вид выражал нетерпение.

- Да? – решил Гил нарушать молчание. Это означало «Что тебе нужно?»

Сара как обычно медлила с ответом. Она могла бы сказать слишком многое и слишком важное, но как обычно говорила только пустяки.

- Я пришла узнать, почему ты отнял у меня дело и послал на дурацкий пожар? – решила спросить Сара в лоб. Ее в последнее время раздражала инфантильность Гриссома.

- Сара, я уже все объяснил…м-м...интересное у тебя украшение.

«Неужели он заметил что-то еще кроме своих тараканов?» - удивилась Сара. Хотя он просто хотел сменить тему, поняла Сара.

- Это новый фильм Тарантино.

Гил удивленно поднял бровь, казалось, он не знает не только, кто такой Тарантино, но и что такое фильм. Сара пристально наблюдала за его реакцией. В последнее время ей доставляло удовольствие озадачивать Гриссома.

- А что это так воняет? – Сара сморщила носик.

- Это спорынья.

-Спорынья! Ты выращиваешь ядовитое растение!

- Это ради опыта. София тут тоже удивилась, когда узнала, что это.

Сара сморщилась, будто откусила лимона и удалилась.

Господи, как же она устала! Если какой-то придурок выпустил кишки другому идиоту, то почему она, Кэтрин, краса всего криминалистического отдела, должна ползать на коленках (в новых, далеко не дешевых штанах) и собирать останки этого наркомана! Ясное дело, что его убил другой нарик, а кассу за компанию очистил. И анализировать тут нечего!

Уставшая, как побитая собака, она подъехала к дому. Была поздняя ночь или очень раннее утро. Зависит от того, откуда посмотреть. Линдси сладко спала. «Как же быстро она растет!» - подумала Кэт. – «Сколько ей уже?» Как ни странно мозг не выдал правильного ответа. «Вот как утомилась, что даже не помню возраст собственной дочери!» Кэтрин состроила бы гримасу, если бы не ботокс. Слава Богу, страховка CSI покрывает ботокс! Правда приходится доказывать всеми правдами и не правдами, что у тебя мигрень, и глаз дергается.

Мама Кэтрин приняла снотворное, поэтому ее и танком не разбудишь. И тут Кэтрин стало так себя жалко, такую одинокую и всеми покинутую, что захотелось плакать. Но из-за усталости, а также тех успокоительных, что она принимала, слеза так и не выдавилась.

«Ну и черт с ней!» - в сердцах подумала Кэт и полезла в холодильник.

Вдруг в дверь постучали. «Это что Гриссому не спится или не работается? Опять придется петь ему про жучков и паучков,» - раздраженно думала Кэт, жуя бутерброд.

- Конрад? – на пороге стоял совсем не Гилберт Гриссом. По этому поводу бутерброд чуть не выпал изо рта.

- Кэтрин, я заехал…э…поговорить.

«Он сделал что?» Конрад Экли редко с ней разговаривал, они скорее подкалывали друг друга. Именно поэтому ее так сильно удивил его ранне-поздний визит.

Конрад начал издалека. Речь его была витиевата и туманна. Он все говорил что-то о лаборатории, о возможных переменах, о своем месте, месте Кэтрин в этих переменах.

Кэт слушала его в пол-уха. Ей было холодно и одиноко, а тут еще Конрада принесла нелегкая. Она давно уже устала возвращаться в свой пустой дом, в свою одинокую постель. И тут ее взгляд остановился на Экли, который что-то нес про ветер перемен. Какая-то абсолютно определенная мысль завладела ее сознанием.

Конрад замолчал, т.к. почувствовал, что мысли Кэтрин заняты совсем другим. Не его словами. Кэтрин подошла к Экли медленной томной походкой. Повела плечиком, подняла взгляд, и не успел Конрад Экли опомнится, как его губы целовали ее. «Да, а она свое дело знает», - подумалось ему. Он целовал ее в шею, кожа там была мягкая и ухоженная. От нее приятно пахло. Они продвинулись в спальню, и Кэтрин начала медленно раздеваться. «Интересно, она собралась танцевать стриптиз, решила тряхнуть стариной?» - ужаснулся Экли. Но Кэт всего лишь сняла блузку и лифчик, ее руки потянулись к ремню на брюках пока еще начальника дневной смены. Конрад накрыл руками ее груди. «Тверденько! Значит силикон, значит я выиграл у Роббинса 20 баксов», - пролетела шальная мысль в голове Экли.

Через полчаса Экли проснулся. Уже светало. Небо закраснелось на востоке. Это было приятно то, что они сделали с Кэт. Она была хороша не только в лаборатории. Конрад еще раз порадовался, что приехал к ней на разговор. «Разговор» удался. Даже очень. Кэтрин посапывала, поэтому он решил ее не будить. Наспех оделся. И прошел к машине.

Что-то настойчиво вторгалось в сон Кэтрин. Ей снилось будто что-то стучит. Потом сон стал неумолимо рассыпаться и тускнеть. Оставался только этот навязчивый стук. В какой-то момент Кэт поняла, что стучат в дверь, и что она спала. В следующее мгновение Кэтрин вспомнила, что заезжал Экли. Он что-то говорил. Вдруг ее глаза расширились: она вспомнила, ЧТО она делала и с КЕМ. Потом она оценила такт Конрада Экли, что он тихо собрался и ушел, хотя на это можно было посмотреть и по-другому…

В дверь продолжали настойчиво стучать. Недовольно морщась, чувствуя косметику и морщины каждой порой кожи лица, Кэт накинула симпатичный маленький халатик персикового цвета. Рядом с дверью висело зеркало, Кэтрин бросила в него взгляд и ужаснулась.

- Гил! – на пороге стоял Гилберт Гриссом собственной персоной.

- Здравствуй, Кэтрин. Я заехал вас проведать. Как Линдси?

Гриссом иногда заезжал посмотреть на Линдси и пообщаться с ней. Все же она была его дочерью…

Когда только Кэтрин начинала работать в криминалистической лаборатории, Гриссом был еще рядовым криминалистом. Однажды они работали в паре над сложным и запутанным делом. Они не выходили из лаборатории несколько суток. Когда решили разъехаться и отдохнуть, Гриссом любезно ее подвез, Кэтрин предложила ему войти и выпить. Выпили они много, а через месяц Кэт узнала, что беременна. Когда стали видны признаки ее нового интересного положения, ей пришлось признаться Гриссому. Он, конечно, был в шоке. Весь последующий год он пребывал в шоке, избегал общаться с Кэтрин. Она подозревала, что это событие его настолько шокировало, что он решил не иметь близких отношений с женщинами. Уж лучше с насекомыми…Когда Линдси уже подросла, начала ходить и говорить, Гриссом стал время от времени заезжать. Он не знал, как обращаться с ребенком, что вообще можно делать с Линдси. Теперь он ей рассказывал про разных насекомых, Линдси его слушала или делала вид, что слушала. Она была вся в мать. Так или иначе ей нравился этот большой косолапый мужчина, рассказывающий странные истории про отвратительных насекомых.

Кэтрин удивилась, что Гриссом решил заехать так рано. «Надеюсь, он не столкнулся в дверях с Экли? Какое-то оживленное здесь движение сегодня», - размышляла Кэт.

- Дядя Гриссом! – закричала Линдси, которая только что проснулась.

Гриссом относился к Линдси с нежностью. Долго и нудно рассказывал ей про особенности жизни насекомых. Он лелеял мечту воспитать гения энтомологии. Что думала на этот счет Линдси, оставалось неизвестно.

Сара уже целый час сидела на жестком стуле в кладовке. При тусклом свете среди реактивов, канцелярских товаров и всяческих колбочек думалось намного лучше. Сюда редко кто заглядывал, поэтому получалось полное уединение среди шумной пустыни. Ей всегда лучше думалось в одиночестве. А сейчас было о чем подумать.

То, что Гриссом отобрал у нее дело, стало последней каплей, переполнившей ее чашу терпения. Абсолютно все знали, что она очень серьезно относится к такого рода делам. После того, как Гриссом сказал отдать дело, пришли из другого отдела. Гриссом проходил мимо по коридору, и Саре пришлось уступить. Она до сих пор не была уверена, что он там не караулил!

Когда Гриссом позвал ее работать в Лас-Вегас, Сара очень обрадовалась возможности поработать с человеком, которого считала своим учителем. Потом она в него влюбилась. Гриссом делал намеки об одном, а действия его говорили о другом. Она в него вроде как влюбилась, а потом несколько лет пыталась определить свое отношение к Гилберту Гриссому. А теперь она просто устала. Она устала ждать его действий или каких-то событий, которые могли бы сподвигнуть Гриссома на действия. Желательно в ее сторону. Теперь она отчетлива видела насколько ее мечты и желания были призрачны — Гриссом отказывался даже понимать, что она была сообразительнее многих коллег. Она была хорошим криминалистом. Сара отчетливо поняла, что следует менять свою жизнь.

Сара почти решила, какие действия ей теперь нужно предпринять, как вдруг ее уединение беспардонно нарушил Ник, который ворвался в кладовку.

- А, Сара, что ты здесь делаешь?

- Думаю, - огрызнулась Сара.

- О пожаре. Понимаю, - уверенно сказал Ник. – Уоррик мне рассказывал о вашем новом деле.

Сара решила отложить размышления о человеческой глупости и самоуверенности до другого раза.

- Да, Ник, конечно, - ответила Сара, соглашаясь с ним, как с малым ребенком.

-Аа я тут за перчатками зашел. У меня кончились. Я не очень люблю пожары. Вот мы с Гриссомом расследуем дело об убийстве проститутки, - Сара удивленно подняла бровь, ее очень позабавила фраза «мы с Гриссомом», Гилберт Гриссом всегда сам расследовал свои дела, а в напарники брал просто помощника. – Ты представляешь, вообще неизвестно, как ее убили. Вроде что-то вкололи. Гриссом как увидел результаты, так вылетел, как ошпаренный. Кстати, она на тебя чем-то похожа. А еще у Гриссома новые отвратительные жучки, Insectimus originale, брррр. Не люблю я их. А больше всего муравьев. Больших и красных.

Возмущение Гриссомом поднялось с новой силой. Конечно, ее он отправил на пожар, а интересную смерть будет расследовать с Ником. Неизвестный яд, значит.

Несколько минут Сара размышляла о разных редких вариациях яда, как вдруг в кладовку, словно ветер, влетел Грегг. За ним неслась музыка. Что-то громкое и грохочущее. «Ну, и пристрастия у него!» - в очередной раз подумала Сара.

- Сара, а ты что тут сидишь?

- Думаю.

- Сара, у тебя все в порядке? – участливо спросил Грегг и нахмурил брови.

Сара удивленно подняла голову, она не ожидала участия ни от кого и от Грегга в том числе. Ее приятно удивила теплота в его голосе. Грегг стоял и ждал ее ответа, не торопя.

- Ничего, все в порядке. Просто, кажется, задул ветер перемен.

- Обычно перемены к лучшему, - ответил Грегг. – Представляешь, Гриссом заставил меня трижды изучить содержимое яда, из дела, над которым он работает. Такой странный яд, надо сказать, смесь спорыньи и хитинового покрова Insectimus originale. Никогда такого не встречал. Кстати, Сара, если хочешь, можем после смены пойти выпить кофе.

-Лучше травяного чая, - ответила улыбаясь Сара.

- Чая. Да, конечно, - Грегг вышел из кладовки, прихватив колбочку.

«Значит, у Гриссома растет спорынья, живут отвратительные жуки, находят мертвую проститутку, отравленную ядом из компонентов, которые есть у Гриссома. Он расследует это дело и берет в напарники Ника. Как все странно! Нужно у Ника подробности выведать, если Гриссом снизошел все ему рассказать…» - думала Сара. Ее мысли приобретали неожиданный характер…

Уоррик стоял в лаборатории под холодными лучами лампы. Он смотрел на улики. Улики отказывались складываться в единую картину уже в течении часа.

- Привет, Уоррик, - поздоровалась Кэтрин, входя в дверь.

- Привет, Кэтрин.

- Хочу тебя поздравить! Ты, говорят, женился.

Уоррик слышал об этом впервые! Но у него не было причин не доверят Кэт.

-Да, так и есть.

- И как зовут счастливицу? – спросила Уиллоз, ехидно улыбаясь, или растягивая губы, если это можно было назвать улыбкой.

В этот момент Уоррик понял, что не знает имени своей жены. Он даже не помнил свадьбы, но Кэтрин говорила так уверенно, что скорее всего это была правда. Он смотрел на Кэт и чувствовал себя идиотом. Кэтрин смотрела на Уоррика. Молчание затягивалось. Несмотря на ботокс, ее бровь поползла вверх, она открыла рот и почти уже что-то сказала. Но тут Уоррик проснулся в своей кровати!

«Всего лишь сон!» - подумал с облегчением Браун. Он вспомнил, как вечером зашел в казино. Отчаянно хотелось играть, но он выпил с какой-то певичкой. Он протянул руку и нащупал теплое фигуристое тело. Определенно женское. Успокоенный, он прижался к той, с кем провел сегодняшнюю ночь и уснул, как младенец.

Гриссом еле пролез под желтой лентой, которую натянули между сломанных ворот. Его вызвали на убийство девушки. Опять проститутки. Это уже третий случай. Странная закономерность.

- Привет, Гриссом, - поздоровался Брасс. – Опять непонятное убийство проститутки. Говорят уже третье. Думаешь маньяк?

- Вполне возможно.

Гриссом натянул перчатки и взглянул на девушку. Салли. Это уже третье его знакомая, с которой он проводил время в беседах. Собственно, постоянно он встречался только с этими тремя. И теперь они все убиты! Хорошо, что дело попало к нему. Пока еще не всплыло, что он был знаком со всеми тремя. Гриссом понял, что этот маньяк нацелился на него. Убивает девушек, с которыми он был знаком и тайно проводил время… хотя не тайно, он просто этого не афишировал. И яд использовал очень странный - из компонентов, которые живут и растут у него в кабинете. В последнее время Гриссом почти не спал, он думал только об этом деле…

- Добрый день, доктор Фрейдович.

- Добрый день, мистер Стоукс.

Некоторое время назад Ник стал посещать психотерапевта. Он понял, что в его жизни что-то пошло не так. Да и жизни как таковой не было.

- Мистер Стоукс, расскажите, какие у вас дела на работе?

Доктор Фрейдович понял про этого пациента все после первого сеанса. Отсутствие самостоятельности, зависимость от старшего товарища, в котором он подсознательно ищет родителя, мать или отца. Страх перед инициативой. Страх перед взрослением.

- Понимаете, доктор, у меня совсем нет сил что-либо делать. Работа уже не приносит удовлетворения. Я даже не могу нормальные отношения с девушкой завести. Когда у меня в последний раз был секс, ее убили. Ха-ха, убийственный секс!

«А все гораздо серьезнее», - подумал доктор.

- Кстати, доктор, а вы пробовали новые шоколадные батончики «Твое удовольствие»? мне вот очень нравится.

- И много вы их едите, мистер Стоукс?

Доктор Фрейдович конечно же заметил, насколько Ник поправился, хотя они не виделись всего неделю. Определенно, шоколадные батончики — это зло!

- Вы мне посоветовали сменить имидж, я решил отпустить усы, - гордо сказал Ник, будто это решение ему далось с трудом.

Доктор Фрейдович оценил усики a la Гитлер, лицо доктора ничего не выражало. Этому он научился давно.

«Пора сходить к супервизеру», - обреченно думал доктор…

- Сара, ты уверена?

- Конечно, Грегг, ведь все сходится!

Сара и Грегг заперлись в кладовке, как заговорщики. Они действительно напоминали заговорщиков, и тема этому способствовала. Сара сидела на стуле, Грегг перед ней присел на корточки. Когда Сара рассказала ему о своих подозрениях, он сжал ее ладони в своих. Она не возражала.

- Сара, не хочешь ли ты сказать, что он к этому причастен! Или что он…

Это слово так и не сорвалось с губ. Уже одна мысль казалась святотатством! Грегг придвинулся еще ближе к Саре, будто для того, чтобы секрет, который у них был, не убежал.

После совместно выпитых пяти чашек травяного чая, последовал ужин. Им оказалось очень легко общаться на темы не связанные с работой. Сара рассказывала о своей учебе, своем увлечении криминалистикой. О своем увлечении неким криминалистом она умолчала. Грегг в свою очередь рассказывал о своем детстве, своей жизни, да обо всем на свете! При всей этой поверхностной «раздолбанностью» Сара увидела серьезные цели и большое желание воплотить их в жизнь. Это ей понравилось, и еще, в течении всего вечера она так заразительно смеялась, что Грегг подчас забывал, с кем он ужинает. Эта была не та угрюмая Сара, которую он видел в лаборатории. А потом он подвез ее до дома, и Сара рассказала ему о своих подозрениях. Грегг не мог поверить своим ушам, но факты были на лицо. И вот сидя в кладовке, они вновь обсуждали все, что знали по этому делу.

- Я пойду с ним поговорю, - решилась Сара.

Грегг хотел было возразить, но потом вспомнил, что не стоит перечить упрямой женщине, которая тебе очень нравится. И промолчал.

-Ххорошо. Потом расскажешь, - ответил Грегг, улыбнулся своей открытой улыбкой и чмокнул Сару.

Но Сара не отшатнулась, как предполагал Грегг, а поцеловала его долго и нежно. Так что у Грегга закружилась голова, и он понял, что работать сегодня не будет…

Сара выдохнула и уверенным жестом открыла дверь в кабинет Гриссома.

Гилберт Гриссом стоял у стеллажа с книгами и держал в руках толстый фолиант. Он так увлекся изучением книги, что не заметил, как открылась дверь в кабинет. Сара помедлила в надежде, что он ее заметит, но Гриссом продолжал, что-то читать в книге.

- Гриссом, - позвала Сара.

Гил поднял голову, но не обернулся. Он так заработался, что решил, ему почудилось.

- Гриссом, - позвала Сара, теряя терпение.

Теперь он наконец обернулся.

- А, Сара, - он поднял бровь, что означало: «Ты что-то хотела?»

Гриссом захлопнул свою книгу и сел за стол. Сара успела заметить название «1000 и 1 яд из ваших домашних любимцев». Уж лучше бы он ее ударил этой книгой, она была бы меньше шокирована!

- Да, поговорить, - Сара тоже решила присесть, на стул. – Гриссом, я все знаю! Ты замешан в этих убийствах.

«Неужели она знает про мое знакомство с девушками!» - опешил Гриссом.

- Объяснись, Сара! – гневно потребовал Гриссом.

-Конечно, на найденных девушках нет никаких улик, никаких отпечатков. Значит, работал профессионал. Единственная зацепка — яд. Странный яд, приготовленный из спорыньи и жучков. Кстати и то, и другое живет и растет у тебя. Правда, странно? Твое поведение, твоя озабоченность этим делом, будто ты что-то пытаешься скрыть, - Гриссом бросил на нее взгляд, слишком поспешно, это придало ей смелости. – И в пару ты взял себе самого сообразительного Ника, который души в тебе не чает. Уж не ради того ли, чтобы он не догадался обо всем.

Сара замолчала, взволнованная, что она смогла в лицо бросить обвинения великому Гриссому.

-Хорошо, Сара, в твоих словах есть логика, но раз уж начала обвинять – заканчивай! – в словах Гилберта Гриссома была твердость, как и во взгляде.

-А нечего тут заканчивать. Я не считаю, что ты способен их убить. Но ты определенно тут замешан.

- Но опять таки, нет доказательств, - Гриссом произнес это так, будто отчитывал свою ученицу.

Сара закатила глаза, развернулась и твердой походкой вышла из кабинета. Ее ладони вспотели, а руки тряслись.

«Он даже не стал ничего отрицать. Просто выслушал и отчитал, как ученицу, которая неправильно ответила задание. А быть может он и непричастен? Не делом, так словом. Неужели он мог кому-то рассказать, как приготовить такой яд. СТОП! Яд ведь приготовлен из жучков. Вот оно! Гил никогда бы не позволил убить насекомое, чтобы приготовить яд. Ну, надо признаться, он бы вообще никогда не позволил убить насекомое. Самое большее, он мог чисто в теории рассуждать о действии яда. Рассуждать в течение нескольких часов, конечно. Значит кто-то просто записывал или очень внимательно слушал», - рассудила Сара.

У нее даже появилось несколько подозреваемых, но она поняла, что Гриссом абсолютно прав — никаких доказательств нет. И впервые в жизни она решила последовать совету Гилберта Гриссома и разделить личные дела и работу. Теперь она точно знала, что ей следует делать дальше!...

Гриссом сидел за столом в своем кабинете и сосредоточенно смотрел на лампу. Лампа продолжала игнорировать его взгляды и стоять, как стояла.

Сара обо всем догадалась поразительно быстро. Почти обо всем! Но она всегда была хорошим криминалистом, поэтому он и позвал ее работать в Лас-Вегас. Но она не знала всего, поэтому не получила полной картины. А вот Гриссом знал. Он также знал, что он-то не убивал этих девушек, но тот, кто убил, явно за ним следил и знает многое о частной жизни Гилберта Гриссома. Это его немного пугало, т.к. у каждого есть свои скелеты в шкафу, которые совсем не хочется выставлять на суд публики. Особенно, если это скелеты насекомых. Гриссом вспомнил и понял, каким образом преступник изготовил этот яд и, самое главное, почему.

Дверь в кабинет открылась, и вихляющей походкой вошла София. «Какое-то сильное движение сегодня через мой кабинет», - обреченно подумал Гриссом, которому больше всего на свете хотелось побыть одному.

- Здравствуй, Гриссом, - нежно произнесла София, кокетливо взмахнув ресницами. Ее ушки тоже сочли нужным взмахнуть.

София как обычно плюхнулась на стол Гриссома, придавив бумаги и чуть не придавив гордого представителя Insectimus originale, которого Гриссом выпустил погулять. София ничего не заметила.

- Я хотела у тебя спросить…- начал было она.

- София, зачем ты за мной следишь? – перебил ее Гриссом. – И зачем ты убила этих девушек?

София выпрямилась и пересела на стул. Кажется, ее совсем не удивили эти вопросы.

-А ты ведь многое скрываешь, Гилберт Гриссом, например, то, что водишь близкое знакомство с проститутками. Что о тебе подумали бы в лаборатории, если бы узнали? Что сказало бы начальство о великом Гилберте Гриссоме? А идею с ядом ты сам мне подбросил. Я всего лишь следовала твоей подсказке. Ты как-то сказал, что криминалисты были бы лучшими преступниками.

-Дда, но почему ты выбирала девушек, похожих на Сару?

- А это, дорогой Гил, выбирала не я. Таких выбирал ты, - сказала София, изящно встала и удалилась.

Лицо Гриссома никогда ранее не выражало такой растерянности. Он не знал, что делать дальше. У него не было никаких доказательств против Софии. Признаний она не делала, доказательств не было. Оказывается, он все это время общался с психически неуравновешенной женщиной! А ведь когда-то она ему нравилась. А Сара? Ведь и правда все девушки были тем или иным на нее похожи. Он всегда с нежностью относился к Саре, но старался этого не показывать, и видимо перегнул палку! А ведь бедной Саре в последнее время пришлось очень не сладко, а тут еще он ничем не облегчил ее состояния. Не поддержал.

Гриссом вздохнул, подпер лицо ладонью и посмотрел с нежностью на банку с Insectimus originale, которые, он знал, еще долго будут разделять его одиночество.

После трудного эмоционального разговора с Гриссомом Сара взяла пару выходных и решила поискать новую работу. Решение сменить работу снизошло на нее аккурат в тот момент, когда она захлопнула дверь кабинета. Она потратила несколько лет своей жизни на призрачную надежду мифических и платонических отношений с Гриссомом. Как большое везение, она восприняла начало отношений с Греггом. Он был веселым, всегда ее смешил, а еще бесконечно нежным. В самые интимные и ответственные моменты он становился очень серьезным, и Сара готова была задохнуться от всей той нежности, что была адресована только ей.

Ей было необыкновенно легко рядом с Греггом. Они могли говорить часами о чем угодно: о последнем деле, о лаборатории, о мечтах. Он смирился с ее вегетарианством, а она — с его музыкальным вкусом, но это были уступки, на которые оба пошли с удовольствием.

А когда она объявила ему о своем желании сменить работу и уехать из этого города, из этой пустыни, Сара была в полной уверенности, что на этом они расстанутся. Но Грегг конечно приуныл, но решил тоже сменить работу, если им удастся найти подходящие места в одном городе. Несколько дней назад Саре предложили место в криминалистической лаборатории в Бостоне, еще она почти договорилась, что будет читать небольшой курс лекций по криминалистике в университете Бостона. А для Грегга нашлось место в ДНК-лаборатории. Ему, конечно, хотелось работать в криминалистической лаборатории, но на новом месте начинать можно с того, что знаешь лучше всего.

Поэтому сегодня Сара отправилась в лабораторию писать заявление об увольнении. Там со дня на день ждали приказа о назначении Экли начальником лаборатории.

Как только Сара вошла, все кто мало-мальски ее знали, чуть не свернули себе шеи. Она шла, а позади раздавался шепот. Раньше она бы нервничала, но теперь ей было все равно. Всех удивил ее новый облик. Хотя чему тут было удивляться. На улице ранняя весна и хочется чего-то большего. На днях Сара и Грегг съездили в магазин, а по магазинам Сара не ходила уже несколько лет, и прикупили себе новой одежды. В Бостоне, говорят, холодно. Сегодня Сара решила надеть обновки: удобные сандалии и легкое шелковое платье в некрупный цветочек, длиной по колено. Все привыкли видеть Сару в джинсах, поэтому сам факт ее появления в юбки разлетелся по лаборатории со скоростью звука. Шею украшал серебряный кулончик на тонкой цепочке, который мило спускался к лини декольте.

Навстречу по коридору шел Ник, просматривая какие-то бумаги в папке.

- Сара….- Ник замолчал, т.к. удивление ее нарядом взяло вверх. – Ты просто…потрясающе выглядишь.

- Спасибо, Ник, - ответила Сара, ткнул его пальчиком в живот, который был подозрительно мягким.

«Совсем растолстел», - обреченно подумала Сара.

- Сара! – окрикнул ее Уоррик. – Мне сказали, ты пришла и выглядишь потрясающе. Я решил про…поздороваться.

- Привет, - ответила Сара и улыбнулась.

Она прошла в кабинет Экли.

- Добрый день, я принесла заявление об увольнении.

- Сара? – Экли удивленно поднял на нее глаза. – Вы сегодня чудесно выглядите. Очень по-весеннему.

Экли улыбнулся. «Очень дружелюбно», - отметила про себя Сара.

- Спасибо, сегодня я слышу это особенно часто, - тепло улыбнулась Сара и вышла.

В этот момент Конрад Экли заметил, что по коридору к его кабинету шла Кэтрин Уиллоз. После совместно проведенной ночи Кэтрин начал думать, что может что-то получить от Экли в связи с его назначением. Поэтому Конрад Экли предпочел спрятаться за вешалкой.

- Сара? – удивилась Кэт, которая даже не сразу ее узнала.

- Привет, Кэтрин, - бросила Сара из-за плеча. – И пока.

Кэтрин осталась стоять, открыв рот.

Проходя мимо кабинета Гриссома, Сара прислонилась к косяку и сложила руки на груди. В этот самый момент сторожевая рыба заорала свое «Don't worry! Be happy!». Гриссом поднял взгляд, он так удивился, что по привычке открыл рот. Он никогда не видел Сару такой…такой радостной и счастливой. Ему вдруг стало очень больно и одиноко, он почувствовал себя старым одиноким мужчиной, которого даже собака дома не ждала. Он понял, что такой счастливой сделал ее не он.

- Привет, Гриссом. Я подала заявление об уходе.

По ее вздернутому подбородку он понял, что она давно все решила. Понял, что спорить бесполезно. Он так и не сделал того, что она ждала в течение стольких лет.

- Я рад за тебя. Удачи! Когда уезжаешь?

Она увидела в его глазах такую пустоту и тоску, что ей стало его жаль. «Ничего, утешится вместе со своими тараканами», - подумалось Саре.

- Завтра. Пока!

- Пока, Сара.

Сара оторвалась от косяка и пошла к выходу. Ее шифоновый платочек в цвет платью весело развивался вслед.

Сара открыла дверцу машины и села рядом с водителем.

- Ну как все прошло? – участливо спросил Грегг. Он опасался, что Гриссом уговорит ее остаться.

- Отлично. Как по маслу. Поехали!

- Сейчас!

Грегг потянулся к ней и поцеловал. Поцелуй получился долгим и со значением. Он мягко касался одной рукой ее щеки, а другой — придерживал затылок. Грегг делал это так нежно, что у Сары поплыло перед глазами, закружилась голова, и захотелось глупо улыбаться и хихикать. Что она и делала полдороги. А Грегг ее подкалывал, что она безумно в него влюблена. А Сара говорила, что это он безумно влюблен. С чем Греггу пришлось согласиться.

Она видела, как Сара садилась в машину из окна кабинета. Видела, что в машине был Грегг. Она пристально смотрела и растягивала губы в улыбке. «Одной меньше», - подумала София.


End file.
